Can you feel the tension?
by klainesupporter
Summary: All Kurt Hummel wants is someone to be with. But the new rude, abrasive, yet undeniably sexy transfer student isn't exactly what he had in mind. Badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well, it certainly was a change from Dalton. The beige colored tiles, the salmon pink lockers, a slight sense of the classic grime that came attached along to every high school hallway. Not that whether or not the door handles were dirty mattered to him. This place could have been Buckingham Palace and he would have hated it all the same. Just another institution with faculty members up on their high horses of delusion that they had some sort of authority over him. Pathetic.

He glanced down at the schedule they had given him earlier in the principal's office. His first period of the day, AP Chemistry. He seriously considered not even bothering as he neared the door and noticed that he was already 15 minutes late. It's not like he'd miss anything. He could do AP Chemistry in his sleep. What was even the point? But then he saw the point as he caught a glimpse of the side profile of one of the hottest guys he'd laid eyes on in quite some time. The boy's posture was stiff in his designer clothes. He was obviously very uptight. But he was very uptight with a fantastic ass. And Blaine wanted a piece of that ass.

He smirked to himself and swung open the door. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had been absent-mindedly doodling on the corner of his notebook as his AP Chemistry teacher droned on and on about noble gases…or something like that. His first week of school was already coming to an end, and it was clear to him that this year would be just as monotonous and unpleasant as all the other years he'd spent trapped at McKinley High. Karofsky and Azimio were just as tormenting as ever; Mr. Schuester's lessons were just as boring and predictable as ever; and as expected, being the only out gay kid in what seemed like all of Ohio, Kurt was just as alone as ever. Sure, he had Mercedes and Tina, and all his lovely Glee club friends, but having friends wasn't the same as having a boyfriend. And it wasn't exactly easy not to long for some sort of intimate relationship as he watched his fellow Glee clubbers switch partners every five seconds like they were at some sort of square dance. Kurt didn't want multiple partners. He just wanted one handsome, kind, talented, preferably curly haired, funny, intelligent man to spend the rest of his life with. Was that too much to ask?<p>

Kurt was snapped out of his ideal-boyfriend daydreaming as he heard the door at the back of the classroom being swung open, and the sight that he found standing there was a breath-taking one indeed.

He was shorter than Kurt normally went for, but that seemed to be cancelled out by every other flawless feature this boy held. He had a strong build, his toned chest slightly visible due to the fitted white v-neck that was hugging his torso. Kurt couldn't see his arms, considering they were covered with a distressed leather jacket, but he assumed they were probably lovely and strong as well. His eyes trailed down his dark jean clad legs, the hems of which were tucked loosely into his black chunky lace-up boots. Then Kurt stared in awe at the godly feature of this mystery boy's face. He had slightly tanned skin, a light scruff around his jaw line, the most enticing pair of hazel-green eyes Kurt had ever seen, and finally, much to Kurt's happiness, a thick head of unruly, dark curls.

In short, the boy was absolutely gorgeous.

But of course, he had to be straight. His look just screamed "I ride a motorcycle and fuck chicks." There's no way he could be gay…was there? _No, no, no, that's stupid,_ Kurt thought to himself. _Don't get your hopes up. You don't even know him!_

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Ferguson, the teacher, asked this new boy.

"I seriously doubt it," he responded. _Oh god, his voice is so—wait, what did he just say to the teacher? _Kurt thought.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Ferguson asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Did I stutter?" Mystery Boy responded as he threw the note he received from the principal onto her desk. She picked it up and read over it skeptically, looking up at her newest student.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, you may be in my class now, but I'll have you know I do not tolerate such disrespect. Please take a seat behind Mr. Hummel." Mrs. Ferguson indicated towards Kurt, and this "Mr. Anderson" let a sly grin cover his face as he made contact with him.

"Gladly," he said with a mischievous smile as he strode over to sit behind Kurt. As he passed by him, he leaned down, his hot breath tickling his ear as he whispered, "Hey sexy."

Kurt froze. Did he just hear that right? The new boy just called him sexy. He just whispered it in his ear. Was this some kind of joke? Was he being Punk'd? Damn. Ashton Kutcher. There was no way this was real. At least, it wasn't until he started feeling something caressing his calf underneath the table. He looked down and saw a black boot rubbing up and down his calf, slowly going higher and heading in between Kurt's legs. He quickly snapped his legs shut and pushed the booted foot away with his own foot. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Why you so tense, baby?" the boy behind him purred. "I bet a little ride on my cock would fix that for you."

"Excuse me!" Kurt yelped, turning around and glaring at the boy with what he hoped was a bitchy and completely not-turned-on look.

"I think you heard what I said," he growled with a low tone that went straight to Kurt's crotch. Wait, no, no, NO, this was not happening. This guy can't just talk to him like that! No matter how…incredibly sexy he might be…_No! Don't think about that! He is vile and rude! _Kurt mentally slapped himself.

"Boys? Is there a problem?" Mrs. Ferguson inquired towards the back of the room. Before Kurt could open his mouth, Mr. Anderson answered for him.

"The only problem here is that Hummel isn't on his knees yet."

"FUCK OFF, ANDERSON!"

Kurt had stood up and yelled it before he knew what he was doing. The entire class was staring that the two of them, Kurt with his face fuming and Anderson with a slightly satisfied smirk on his face.

"Boys! Detention!" Mrs. Ferguson yelled.

"But I didn't even—"

"It doesn't matter what Mr. Anderson said to you, Mr. Hummel, I will not tolerate such language in my classroom! From either of you!"

And with that, the bell rang, and the rest of the students gathered their things to leave. Kurt stood there, stunned at what had just happened, when he jumped violently as he felt a hand grab his ass. He whipped his head to the side to see Anderson walking by him with a suggestive smile on his face as he growled into Kurt's ear.

"See you in detention, Hummel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glee that day was absolute madness. Of course, the story of Kurt cursing out the new transfer student in the middle of Chemistry was all over the school by now, and the Glee kids were no exception.

"Kurt, my man. As far as badasses go, you are definitely number WHA! Except for me, of course." Puck greeted Kurt as he walked into the choir room.

"Never knew you had it in you, Hummel," Santana commented. "He must have really pissed you off to get that out of you."

"Yeah Kurt, what exactly did he do to make you that mad?" Mercedes asked. The rest of the Glee club murmured in agreement, wanting to know exactly what had went down. Kurt sighed and began to explain.

"He was making really…inappropriate comments about me and to me." The rest of the club looked a little confused, so Kurt continued.

"He said that I looked really tense and that…well, pretty much just said if I had sex with him, I'd loosen up. Then when the teacher asked if there was a problem, he said the only problem was that…" Kurt's face flushed as he looked down at his fingers and mumbled, "That I wasn't on my knees yet."

A few of the girls gasped as Puck laughed, looking impressed, and Santana muttered "Wanky." Finn, more than anyone, looked particularly confused and pissed off.

"Wait, but dude…I don't get it…why would he say those things to you?"

"He's obviously gay, you idiot," Santana snapped back at Finn. "And he's got the hots for little Hummel over here."

This caused a great deal of excitement amongst the club, with Finn still looking confused. Kurt blushed even more as he heard all the girls and guys chatter about Kurt and this new kid.

"So Kurt, are you gonna let him make a move?" Mercedes asked.

"What? Absolutely not," Kurt responded quickly. "He's vile and rude and immature. And he landed me in detention. I want nothing to do with him."

"But he's gorgeous!" Tina responded, and all the girls agreed. Even Puck nodded his head a little.

"I don't care if he's the top male supermodel in the world, he can't just think he can talk to someone like that and get away with it. I have no interest in this Anderson kid and I never will. In fact, I pretty much loathe him right about now."

And with that, the conversation between the Glee clubbers was dropped. Kurt sat with his arms crossed and his eyes staring straight ahead, trying to pay attention to what Mr. Schuester was saying, but with no avail. He hated that Anderson kid. That's all there was to it. He was rude and disrespectful and he got him the only mark on his flawless behavior record that Kurt had ever had. He wasn't kind, or sweet, or funny, or any of the wonderful attributes Kurt had dreamed up for his perfect man. So why was it he couldn't shake the gaze of those intense hazel eyes out of his mind?

Glee club had ended and Kurt sat reluctantly in the Chemistry classroom to serve his detention. It had already been 20 minutes, yet it was still just him and Mrs. Ferguson in the room. Where was that insolent little jerk anyway?

And almost like he could hear Kurt thinking about him, the insolent jerk sauntered through the door, took the seat next to Kurt, and propped his booted feet up onto the desk and leaned back. He looked over at Kurt and winked at him. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and tried to will himself not to blush.

30 minutes had passed when Mrs. Ferguson got up from her desk.

"I'm going to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. You boys behave and stay put. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kurt's stomach lurched, hoping the delinquent next to him would just leave him be for the few minutes until the teacher came back, but to no avail. As soon as the door shut behind her, Anderson's eyes were locked onto him.

"We can do an awful lot with just a few minutes, Hummel," the shorter boy commented.

"Shut up, Anderson," Kurt retorted. "I have no interest of doing anything with you."

"Blaine."

Kurt looked at him, slightly caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Blaine. Figured I'd let you know, considering it's what you'll be screaming soon enough," he said with a cocky tone.

_Blaine,_ Kurt thought. _That was a nice name. And it would be very easy to yell during—wait, no, no, focus, you hate him, remember?_

Kurt ignored his unwanted dirty thoughts and turned back to Blaine with the same bitchy glare he had given him before. "I have no interest in your name, you, or ever doing anything with you. So please, just leave me alone."

Blaine chuckled softly to himself as he got up and walked slowly in front of Kurt's desk. "Now I think you and I both know that's not true," he purred softly as he looked down at Kurt. Kurt gulped heavily and willed himself to glare up and Blaine, but the look in those hazel-fuck-me eyes was not an easy one to shake off. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Blaine's face drew closer to his.

"Just face it," he murmured softly. "You may hate me…but you want me." His lips were now inches from Kurt's, and Kurt could feel his hot breath on his mouth as his heart beat pounded in his ears. "You want me touching you…kissing you…._in_ you…"

Blaine growled those last two words and any hope Kurt had of looking stoic and bitchy towards him was gone. His bottom lip was trembling with his eyes focused on the pink, soft-looking lips that were barely a centimeter away from his. His stomach hotly coiled as Blaine licked his lips and bit his bottom lip slightly.

"Just picture it," he growled, hovering his lips over Kurt's skin, far enough so that he never touched him, but close enough so that Kurt could feel his breath on his jaw line and neck. "Me, thrusting into you, as you cling onto my back, digging your nails into my shoulders. Each time I thrust harder…and harder…and harder…" Blaine retracted and moved his face back and forth towards Kurt, hearing as Kurt breathed heavily in time with his rhythm, each time he said the word 'harder.' "You through your head back and scream my name, telling me you're so close. I suck on your neck as you entangle your fingers in my hair, panting my name even more and more. You brace yourself on the bed, you arch your back, and…"

Kurt was practically moaning as he clung onto every word Blaine said, waiting for him to tell him of his own release like his actual release depended on it. And without thinking about it, he moved forward slightly, wanting nothing more than to feel Blaine's skin on his, whether it was his lips, his cheek, his neck, anything. He needed to be touched. Yet Blaine pulled away with a cocky grin on his face. He looked down at the hot mess he had turned Kurt into simply with his words, and leaned over his desk and put his lips close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Enjoy your hard-on."

With that, Blaine Anderson sauntered out of the room, not bothering to wait to be dismissed by Mrs. Ferguson. Kurt suddenly snapped out of the erotic trance he had been put into and stared down at his crotch, only to see a raging erection staring back at him.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt asked Mrs. Ferguson upon her return if he could be dismissed, seeing how Blaine had already ditched the detention. She sighed and reluctantly agreed, wanting to go home herself as well. Kurt, still completely flustered and trying desperately to hide the little problem in his pants, bounded towards the boys bathroom down the hall. He knew it was unorthodox and unsanitary, but there was no one left in the school, and this could not wait until he got all the way home.

He reached the bathroom and shut himself into one of the stalls, hanging his back up on the door and pulling his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles, freeing his aching erection. He sat down on the toilet, closed his eyes, and began to pump with his fist. He focused on all the little details. Blaine's breath on his skin. His eyes underneath those thick, dark eyelashes. The way his voice growled whenever he talked in a particularly low octave. And better yet, the image Blaine had painted for him. Kurt, with his legs spread apart as Blaine thrust strongly and forcefully into him, lighting a fire within him with each stroke as he pictured it. God, this was so wrong. How could he let himself succumb to such a cliché stereotype of a man? Kurt had always laughed and pitied the girls who let bad boys like Blaine treat them like shit just because they thought they were hot. Kurt never saw the appeal. But as he imagined the rough, aggressive, mind-blowing sex he could be having with Blaine, he started to.

Blaine sauntered around the empty halls of McKinley, hoping that maybe if he stalled for a little before going home, he'd be able to catch Hummel coming out of detention and could rile him up some more. Blaine laughed silently to himself. Kurt Hummel. Never had he met such a boy. He was the most uptight, prideful, prissy little princess he'd ever met. But damn, was he gorgeous. With his porcelain skin, perfectly coiffed hair, and lean and long body, it was almost as if he wasn't real. Although he was proving more difficult to capture than any of the other guys Blaine usually went after, who normally melted in his hand within the first few minutes. But Blaine felt persistent about getting to Hummel. He wasn't like the rest of those guys, and that's what made it so damn fun.

Just as Blaine was about to throw in the towel and call it a day, he heard some interesting noises coming from the boys bathroom. It was a slick noise with a distinct rhythm, and with it, he could hear a slight panting of breath. Being a teenage boy, he recognized those sounds. Someone was jacking off in there. The question was, who?

Blaine inched quietly into the bathroom to get a look at the feet he could see in the stall with a pair of black boxer briefs and gray skinny jeans around the ankles.

_Gray skinny jeans? Hummel._

Blaine listened to the erotic scene, hearing Kurt pant more and more heavily as he neared his climax. He heard the younger boy's speed increase, and as he reached what Blaine assumed was his orgasm, he heard Kurt moan a single word breathlessly.

"_Blaine._"

A huge, mischievous smile spread across Blaine's face. Sure, Hummel was harder to break. But he knew it wouldn't be impossible. Blaine walked quietly out of the bathroom entrance with his mind whirring. He'd be fucking Hummel, alright. The only questions left were when and where.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school was extremely difficult to deal with. Blaine's bedroom eyes were boring into Kurt everywhere he went, and whenever he could in the hallways, Blaine would slap Kurt's ass as he walked by. Kurt tried to brush it off, but he couldn't act like it didn't affect him, and he also couldn't stop people from noticing.

"Seems the new kid has claimed his property," Santana smirked as she walked by Kurt in Glee club. Kurt scowled at her.

"I'm no one's property, Satan. Especially not his."

"Whatever you say, Hummel."

The fact of the matter was, as much as it pained him to admit it, Santana was right. Blaine had seemed to claim him, and for some reason, it really didn't bother him. Maybe Kurt kind of _wanted_ Blaine to claim him. Oh god, did he really just think that? It's official, he's losing his mind.

Kurt could barely concentrate on his Glee club assignment, and when he got home, he flopped face first onto the couch, letting out a disgruntled sigh. He heard footsteps as he looked up and saw Carole enter the room.

"Kurt, honey, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

Carole raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because it sure sounds like something from the way you've been moping around the past day or so." She looked at Kurt knowingly and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this without telling her what was going on. He sighed and faced Carole for one of their usual lady chats.

"There's this…new boy at school," he started off. Carole looked obviously excited.

"Ooh! What's his name?"

"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly. God, even saying his _name_ had his stomach in knots. What was wrong with him? "He's a complete jerk. He's rude and vile and abrasive and conceited and arrogant and he's just terrible. I hate him! I want nothing to do with him!" Kurt yelled abruptly. Carole looked at Kurt with a loving and understanding look in her eyes.

"Kurt, can I be honest?" He nodded. "It sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself of that more, not me."

Kurt groaned and dropped his face into his hands. She was so right. As per usual. So much of Kurt absolutely despised this boy and everything he chose to be in life. But so much more of him wanted absolutely nothing more than to feel his lips on his own.

"If you want my advice? Maybe give him a chance? Maybe you judged him a little too quickly. You never know. He may surprise you."

With that, Carole patted Kurt's knee and proceeded back to the kitchen. _Maybe she was right, _Kurt thought. _Maybe I did judge him too quickly. _He leaned back to lay down on the sofa as he heard the crinkling of paper behind him. He sat up, seeing nothing on the couch, and then reaching up to his back where he found a piece of paper that read "Blaine Anderson's hot piece of ass, do not touch" that had been taped to his back for a good portion of the day. Kurt growled angrily, crumpling up the paper and throwing it across the room, his insides fuming with hate.

_Yeah, maybe I judged him too quickly. And maybe pigs will fly out of my ass._

* * *

><p>The next day had gone by pretty uneventfully. Blaine stared at him, sure, but he didn't make any more physical advances or sexual comments. Kurt knew he should be relieved, but he couldn't help part of him slightly missing the risky contact of the older boy. He tried to shake it off though, knowing ultimately, it was for the best, as he walked out to the nearly empty parking lot after Glee to get in his car and drive home. Just as he was about to unlock his car door, he heard a familiar voice behind him.<p>

"Hey sexy,"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing there in all his rugged, gorgeous glory. Instead of a white v-neck, he was wearing a fitted black shirt, matching with his usual boots, and no jacket. His posture had a slight slouch in it, while his head was tilted up slightly with a sexy confidence Kurt couldn't help but admire. But he shook his head, remembers the true immature and disgusting nature of this boy, and plastered on the best annoyed look he could muster.

"What do you want, Blaine? I thought you were finally starting to take the hint and leave me alone."

"Please, any hints I've gotten from you have indicated that you want me to do anything _but_ leave you alone. Namely the big hint in your pants that came out in detention the other day."

Kurt's face burned because he knew he couldn't refute that. He was hoping that if he just sounded angrier and bitchier that Blaine would just give up and leave him be.

"I still don't understand what you're doing here. Waiting around to steal a car, maybe?"

"Very cute, Hummel," Blaine chuckled as he neared him. "Actually, I came to give you a little something I owed you from out last encounter."

And with that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them up next to his head as he pushed his body into the side of his car, attaching his lips to Kurt's and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Kurt was alarmed and startled at first, but then as he felt Blaine's magnificently talented tongue swirling around his, he moaned into the kiss and melted into Blaine's body. Blaine smirked into the kiss as he felt Kurt give in to him. Grinding his half-hard cock into Kurt's already full-blown erection, Kurt moaned even louder into his mouth, causing Blaine to pull away, growling into Kurt's ear as he suck on the side of his neck.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Kurt didn't want to admit anything and he tried his hardest to stifle his moans, but he just couldn't. He could feel Blaine's length grinding into his, and—_ohhhh my god, what was he even doing with his tongue? _

Kurt's hand was frantically searching for the handle to the back seat of his Navigator. Finally he found it, pulling the door open, backing inside, and pulling Blaine with him, all the while trying desperately not the break the heated, passionate kissing that was going on between them. Blaine shut the door behind them, smirking at the desperate look on longing that dawned Kurt's face when he pulled away from kissing him, plunging back down to suck and bit at every inch of pale, soft skin he could reach on the younger boy's neck. As he was doing that, he reached down and began to unbutton Kurt's jeans. Kurt started to panic a little as he felt things moving faster than he imagined.

"Uh, I'm n-not sure if—OHHH wow," Blaine had released Kurt's straining erection from his pants and was gripping it softly, slowly pumping up and down his shaft. Blaine chuckled that sexy, smug little laugh of his.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Blaine hummed softly into his ear as he continued to stroke Kurt's cock strongly. "You know you want it, baby. Just let it happen."

Kurt could feel himself nearing his peak as Blaine's hand moved faster and faster, slicking the pre-cum from the head of his cock up and down, allowing him to jerk faster, bringing Kurt to his desired destination quicker than usual. Kurt's body was on fire. All he could register was Blaine's lips and tongue on his neck and Blaine's hand on his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head, his arms down at his side, that small part of him that hated Blaine still trying to make its point. Blaine noticed Kurt wasn't touching him and decided to finally push him over the edge.

"You like this, don't you Hummel? You like me kissing you and touching your cock. You want me to make you cum," he growled. Kurt moaned slightly in response, his pride still not wanting Blaine to overtake him this easily. All of a sudden he grunted desperately as he felt Blaine's hand stop moving. Looking up at him, he saw Blaine's hazel, lust-filled eyes staring at him.

"Say my name, Hummel," he growled with a low intensity.

Kurt jerked his head no. He may be hooking up with this kid in the back of his car, but he still had pride. Blaine gave one slow jerk, bring Kurt painfully close to his climax, but still not there yet.

"Say my name," Blaine continued, "or you don't get to cum."

Kurt started to shake a little. The slow, painful strokes Blaine was doing brought him so close, but then he stopped as soon as he felt Kurt getting there. It was absolute torture. But he couldn't give in. He just couldn't.

"Say my name, Kurt," Blaine growled again. "Moan my name like you know you want to."

Another slow jerk. Kurt was losing all sense of rational thought. His entire body felt like it was going to explode at any minute if he didn't get to his release soon. But he couldn't—

"Say my name, Hummel."

He just couldn't—

"_Say it."_

Oh, fuck it.

"Uhhhhhhhh, oh, _Blaaaaaaine!_"

Blaine smiled triumphantly. "There we go."

Blaine pumped his hand harder and Kurt emitted a low groan from inside his throat, partly growling as he released himself all of Blaine's hand. Blaine jerked him through his orgasm until Kurt was nothing more than a motionless, panting mess. He sat up, wiping his hand with a tissue from the box that Kurt kept under the backseat, grinning down arrogantly at the sweaty, flushed boy laying on the seats next to him.

"Maybe you won't be so uptight now, princess," Blaine smirked. He jumped down from the back seat of the Navigator, about to walk away, when he turned back around to face Kurt.

"Oh, and don't even bother trying to cover that up," Blaine stated, indicating at the dark purple hickey he had left on the younger boy's neck. "I want everyone to know I'm tapping that." He gave Kurt a lingering once over with his smoldering eyes, winked at him, and then strutted away from the car where he left a mess of a Kurt Hummel with his voice caught in his throat, lightly touching the hickey on his neck, for once in his life, completely and utterly speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine and Kurt continued in such a way for about a week. Kurt would ignored Blaine in class, still trying to convince himself that he hated the boy, Blaine would stare him down with his lustful eyes, and then, when no one was looking and when Kurt finally caved in, they'd go at it. In the bathroom, in the parking lot, in the locker room. Anywhere they happened to be where people weren't. And as the week ended and Kurt started to do some serious self evaluating, he realized that even though Blaine's touch and kiss was…_erotic_, to say the least, Kurt was not only running out of scarves and turtlenecks to hide the hickies, but he was also running out of patience. What were they? Exclusive? Dating? Fuck buddies? Kurt shuddered at the thought of that last one. Fuck buddies. He had more dignity and pride than that. And the thought that Blaine and his stupid lips and his stupid eyes and his stupid smile was robbing him of that precious pride and dignity made him angry; angry enough to shove the older boy hard the next time he tried to shove his tongue down Kurt's throat, much to Blaine's surprise.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Blaine asked, sounding slightly pissed off from having been cockblocked by the very person whose cock he was trying to get to.

"My problem is you, Blaine," Kurt responded, mustering up as much force and anger as he could into his voice. "You can't just use me to get off whenever you feel like it and think that's okay, or that I even want it."

Blaine narrowed his gaze at Kurt, looking slightly annoyed by what the younger boy had said. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, cupcake, but I'm not the one who's been getting off here. I'm pretty sure every one of our little encounters has ended in you cumming and me walking away. And if you didn't want it, you wouldn't be moaning like a whore every time I come anywhere near you."

Kurt's insides enflamed with hatred as all he could see was red. "Moaning like a whore? Is that all I am to you, Anderson, some whore you have fun fucking with? No one ever asked you to come onto me and do all those things for me. You were the one who never asked for anything in return and who always returned for more, so stop acting like you're annoyed with me, like I _made_ you do any of this!" Kurt could feel his temper rise as more and more words just continued to spill out of his mouth without his consent. "You wouldn't be doing this unless you liked it. You're just a cockslut! That's all you are, Anderson. You're my personal cockslut!"

Kurt's rage had finally began to die down, and once he realized what he had said, he expected a retaliation of fury to hit him from Blaine; yet he got no such response. Blaine just stood there, a very stoic look on his face, absolutely impossible to read. Then he slowly shook his head as he looked down at his feet.

"I fucking hate you, Hummel."

Kurt's anger flared up again. "Are you kidding me? _You_ hate _me_? Why the fuck gives you the right to hate me!"

"Because you're right!" Blaine shouted back at him. The sudden outburst of emotion caught Kurt completely off-guard. He looked at the boy across from him whose usually strong and confident face was trembling and scared. Kurt was so confused, he couldn't even bring himself to continue his bitchy, angry tone.

"W-What?" Kurt quietly asked.

"I said you're right," Blaine snapped back, looking down at his feet, trying a few times to start to say the words he'd never said to anyone. "I come onto you all the time because…because I like you. And not just in a 'oh I want to fuck him' way, but in a genuine liking someone way. I don't know how or why it happened, but all I know is I couldn't stop it. You were just so different than any other guy I'd ever been with. And you didn't fall for any of my stupid shit, and you'd take my attitude and give it right back to me. No one's ever spoken to me like you have before Kurt. And because you were so different than all the other times I've hooked up…I dunno, I guess how I felt about you just became different than usual. But I'm an asshole and you'd never like me, so what's the fucking point? Now I just look like a sappy fucking prick."

Blaine punched the door of one of the stalls in the bathroom they were in. He was so angry at himself for showing emotion, Kurt almost felt bad for him. And it was in that moment, Kurt realized he didn't hate Blaine Anderson. He hated who Blaine Anderson pretended to be.

"That's not true," Kurt started meekly. Blaine looked up at him with such desperate eyes. He could tell it killed Blaine to have to act like this; like he didn't care. Maybe it was an extreme defense mechanism from something that had happened to Blaine in his past, but for some reason, Kurt could see opening up like this was this boy's biggest fear. And he just couldn't turn him away. Not like this. Not when he could see that the real Blaine that was buried underneath all the tough exterior he put on, could possibly be very close to that dream guy Kurt had been dreaming up his whole life. "I like you, Blaine…well I mean, I could like you. I don't really…know you." Blaine stared blankly at his feet as he leaned against the bathroom wall. Kurt slowly walked towards him. "I get the feeling nobody really knows you, Blaine."

Blaine looked into the clear blue eyes of the boy in front of him. If it had been anyone else, Blaine probably would have slewed some nasty insult at them, made some cocky comment about how emotions were for pussies, and then walked away without thinking twice about it. But this wasn't anyone else. It was Kurt Hummel. And because of that, no matter how much it terrified him, Blaine finally let his defenses down.

"Well, maybe you could get to know me?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "I mean, if you even want to…I could maybe…take you on a date?"

Hearing such words being spoken so timidly out of the mouth of the notorious Blaine Anderson, the same Blaine Anderson that skipped nearly every class and told teachers to fuck off without a second thought, almost made Kurt laugh to himself. But he didn't. He just smiled at the gorgeous boy in front of him and gently took his hand out from his crossed-arms position that was his last attempt to block Kurt out. He held it tenderly and watched as Blaine seemed surprised and interested at this gesture that was clearly new to him.

"I would like that, Blaine. I'd like that very much."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaine felt like a complete and total tool. Here he was, sitting in a booth, by himself, at Breadstix, waiting for his date. His _date_. This was ridiculous. Blaine Anderson doesn't have dates. Blaine Anderson has one night stands. And Blaine Anderson doesn't have boyfriends. Blaine Anderson has booty calls. It was as simple as that. _Boyfriend?_ Blaine thought. _Is that what Kurt is? Is he my boyfriend? …but what if he doesn't even want to be my boyfriend?_ Blaine shook his head, trying to shoo away all these confusing thoughts he was having. Who cares if Kurt wanted to be his boyfriend or not? _I care…No! Shut up! No you don't! _Blaine dropped his head into his hands. He was beginning to feel like this entire date was a terrible idea. At least, he thought that until he looked up and saw the man who stood before him.

Kurt was wearing white skinny jeans that were impossibly tight; a pair of gray boots that matched his gray dress up shirt that's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; a pair of white suspenders; and a light purple bowtie. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his eyes were glimmering in the dim light of the restaurant. In short, he looked stunning.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all night with your mouth hanging open like that, or are you going to invite me to sit down?"

Blaine was snapped out of his reverie by Kurt's question. _Why would I have to invite him to sit down? Who the fuck else does he think I'm waiting for?_ God, Blaine was so painfully new to this.

He nodded his head in the direction of the seat across from him, and Kurt took that as the invitation he was looking for. They had a nice time. They made small talk, Blaine told Kurt about how he used to go to Dalton, got kicked out, and then transferred here. Kurt rambled on and on about glee club and sectionals and regionals and possibly nationals, and every time he looked up at Blaine, he half-expected him to be asleep or zoning out completely; but he was always listening. He might have made a wise crack here and there, teasing Kurt about glee, but he listened to everything Kurt had to say. Almost as if, even if he didn't care about it, if Kurt was saying it, then it mattered to him.

The end of their date arrived with the check on the table. Kurt made to fetch his wallet out of the satchel he had brought with him, but Blaine picked up the check and stopped him.

"I got this one, princess, don't you worry," he said with a smile and a wink that Kurt assumed was supposed to be charming and chivalrous. At least, in Blaine's mind. But it didn't quite transfer over that way to Kurt.

"Stop doing that." Kurt retorted. Blaine didn't look up from the receipt he was signing for his credit card as he slightly raised his eyebrows and questioned, "Doing what?"

"Making me out to be the girl in this relationship."

Blaine looked up as he handed the waitress the check and gave Kurt a confused look. What exactly had he done wrong here? He picked up the check, didn't girls dig that—oh.

"Just because I'm more effeminate that you does not _mean _I'm a girl! I'm a guy, too, Blaine, and I'm not some fragile little thing that you always make me out to be when you call me 'princess' or 'cupcake.'"

"I just figured the man in the relationship would be more aptly filled by me—Kurt, wait!"

As Blaine had begun to say that, Kurt had gotten up from the table and stormed off in a huff. Blaine chased after him and finally caught up to him in the parking lot as he was attempting to unlock the door to his Navigator.

"Kurt, wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh yeah? Then how did you _mean it,_ Blaine? I'm not manly enough for you, I get it."

"No, that's not how I feel at all!" Blaine cried back desperately to Kurt. "I just…I don't know, I say shit sometimes and it doesn't come out the way I want it to. I don't know how to say things all…nice and whatever, like you do. I'm not used to this Kurt, you need to give me a chance."

Kurt could see that Blaine was being sincere, so he slightly let down his angry bitch shield as he turned to face the boy so that he could continue what Kurt was sure would be an oh-so-enlightening explanation.

"I just…I care about you, Kurt. And that's hard for me to say and tell you. It's easier for me to show you, by doing things like picking up the check, or opening the door for you, and stuff like that. I don't know…I just want to take care of you, but I don't really know—"

Blaine's words were cut off by another mouth on his. Kurt had walked away from his Navigator, grabbed Blaine's face, and crashing their lips together. Blaine was surprised at first, but then he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the slender boy. This was the first time Blaine had ever felt a kiss that had emotion in it. The first time Kurt had kissed _him_. Every other time had been rushed and desperate and initiated by Blaine. But this time, Kurt kissed Blaine. And in that moment, and his wrapped his arms even more tightly around the younger boy and spun him around as they continued their embrace, Blaine Anderson was 100% sure of one thing:

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been about 2 months since that first date. Blaine and Kurt were now officially considered an item. Kurt had to struggle to get Blaine to hold his hand when they walked places, and every now and then they'd get into little arguments because Blaine had said something insensitive or rude, but the fact of the matter was, the two of them were crazy for each other, so no matter how different they were and how much they knew the pairing really shouldn't work, it did.

It was the last day of school before winter break. The couple was standing at Kurt's locker as Kurt put away the books he wouldn't need over break. It was a bit of a bittersweet day, considering school would be out for 2 weeks, but also, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't be able to see each other every single day like they normally did. Sure, they'd go on date every couple of days and whatnot, but it still wasn't the same.

"So what are you doing over break?" Kurt asked.

"Not much," Blaine responded. "My parents are vacationing in Tahiti for the winter, so it'll just be me and the big empty house."

Kurt frowned at this thought. It had taken a while, but he finally got Blaine to open up about his family life a few weeks ago. Turns out, having a gay son wasn't exactly what the Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had in mind, so they all didn't exactly get along that well. They had initially sent Blaine to Dalton Academy just so that he'd live there and they'd have to spend less time trying to pretend to be a functioning family. That's what started Blaine's acting out, what got him kicked out of Dalton, and now into McKinley. Since he lives at home once again, his parents spend as much time taking spontaneous vacations without Blaine as much as possible. Sure, Blaine's parents were wealthy and he had a big, luxurious house to live in, but Kurt could see that the loneliness of living in that house all by himself a majority of the time really got to Blaine and was what made him so adamant to push people away from him.

"You can't spend Christmas alone, Blaine." Kurt said with a slight pang of pity in his voice.

"Uh, yes I can, and I will," Blaine responded with a forced nonchalance. "Don't give me that pity face, Kurt, it's nothing I'm not used to. I'll be fine."

Blaine kissed his boyfriend quickly on the lips and then proceeded to swing his leather jacket over his shoulder and walk out of the school towards the parking lot. Sure, Blaine might say that it's fine for him to spend Christmas alone, but Kurt knew him well enough to know that wasn't really how he felt. _Well, I'll just have to fix that then,_ Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve, and Blaine Anderson had just stepped out of the shower. No matter how much he lived that way or how much he got used to it, it always creeped him out how silent his house was all the time. He'd walk around and the only thing that could be heard was his footsteps echoing from the marble floor. He headed over to his side table to play music on his iPod, just so he didn't feel like he was so alone. He got dressed, sat down on the edge of his bed, looked at the little clock radio that was playing his music, and just began to sob.<p>

It absolutely killed him that he had to play his music all the time, just so he wouldn't feel alone. It was sad and pathetic. He was always alone. Always alone because of something he couldn't control. He didn't ask to be born gay, that's just how it happened. So how could his parents hate him so much for it? Before he came out, they loved him so much. His dad would play in the yard with him and his mom would let him help her bake cookies. They were the perfect little family. And then, one day, he went to a party in the 7th grade. They played spin the bottle and Blaine had to kiss a couple of girls. But then, all of a sudden, when he spun the bottle, it landed on a boy. Everyone laughed, but still made him do it anyway because "that was the rules." So Blaine kissed this boy—Joey Reynolds—and he felt in that moment what he never felt kissing any of those other girls. Blaine realized he liked boys. It took him about a week, but he finally worked up the courage to tell his parents, knowing that they loved him so much and that they'd understand. But it all went downhill from the very second the words "I'm gay" slipped out from his lips. Slowly but surely, his parents grew more distant. The two people he was absolutely sure would love him always and forever, no matter what, had turned on him simply because he was gay. From that moment on, Blaine took out his anger on everyone else, and vowed to never let himself love anyone. It would be hook-ups and one night stands for him only, because the people you love will always just leave you in the end, no matter how much you thought otherwise. That's what he grew up believing. At least, it was until he met Kurt Hummel. Blaine hadn't been able to bring himself to say it yet, but he knew he loved Kurt. And somewhere deep inside, he was pretty sure Kurt loved him back. And that scared the hell out of him more than anything in the world.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Blaine's phone started vibrating with a text message from the beautiful boy.

_I've got a surprise for you mister! –K_

_Oh really? Does it come in the form of you being naked? –B_

_Control your hormones, Anderson. No, it doesn't. Not yet, anyway ;) –K_

Blaine smiled at the text message. He loved it when Kurt flirted with him like that. He was always so proper and kind and romantic, so when he actually got a little flirty and sexual, it was so special to Blaine.

_Well what is this wonderful surprise? –B_

_Pack yourself an overnight bag, because you sir, are spending Christmas with the Hummel-Hudsons! –K_

Blaine stared down at the text. He really should have seen this coming when he saw the look on Kurt's face after he told him he'd be spending Christmas alone. He knew Kurt wasn't doing it out of pity, but it still didn't stop Blaine from feeling like some charity case.

_Kurt, I told you I was gonna be fine. –B_

_I know you said that, but I think we both know it wasn't actually how you felt. Besides, I want to spend the holidays with my gorgeous boyfriend. Now pack your stuff, Finn and I will pick you up. –K_

_I don't know about this Kurt. –B_

_Let me rephrase that: You have no choice, and Finn and I are outside your house. Now hurry up. –K_

Blaine ran to his second story window, and sure enough, he could see Kurt's Navigator in his driveway. God, his boyfriend was so fucking stubborn. But maybe that's one of those little things that just made Blaine love him even more.

Christmas Eve was awkward, to say the least. Blaine met Finn in the car ride over, and then met Carole and the extremely intimidating Burt Hummel when he arrived at the house. After getting lecture for a few minutes about how Blaine was to sleep in the guest room and the guest room only, Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Hummel-Hudsons went to sleep, only to awaken to a magnificent spread of presents and food on Christmas morning. Kurt squealed with delight when he saw that Blaine had bought him that new Alexander McQueen scarf he'd been wanting for weeks, and Blaine laughed when he saw that Kurt bought him a new pair of black boots that were slightly less army-style and more designer-chic. "Come on, Blaine, you wear those things every day and they're old and beat up. Please wear some new shoes, you know it kills me." As the day progressed and dinner was had, the family found themselves sitting in the living room around the fire place as Kurt mercilessly beat Finn at cards and Carole and Burt sat arm and arm on the couch. Blaine sat over to the side, feeling slightly out of place in such a happy family setting; one that he hadn't gotten to be apart of for years.

Burt looked up from watching his two sons play cards and over at the curly haired boy sitting on the edge of the living room. He knew the boy was trying to keep a stoic look on his face, but Burt could clearly see a sadness in his eyes. He excused himself from his wife and walked over to his son's boyfriend.

"Blaine, you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Blaine looked slightly startled and just a little bit scared at the idea of his boyfriend's father wanting to talk to him. "Uh, sure, Mr. Hummel."

Blaine followed Burt into the kitchen, where he stopped and turned around to look at the younger boy.

"You having a good time?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Blaine responded. "Your family's great."

"Yeah, they are," Burt said with a smile. Then he eyed Blaine with a concerned fatherly look. "What about your family, Blaine?"

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable at the question. He could lie, sure, say that his family life was picture perfect, but he could tell Burt wasn't the type of guy to buy bullshit. "Uh, w-what do you mean?"

"Well, you're a 17 year old boy, and you're at my house for Christmas. Not that I don't want you here, because I do, but something tells me that the only reason a kid your age wouldn't spend such a holiday as Christmas with his own family is because he doesn't have much of family to begin with."

Blaine looked down at his feet. He couldn't walk away from this. Not from Kurt's father. "My parents, uh," Blaine mumbled. "They don't approve of me being gay. And it just sucks sometimes, I guess."

Burt nodded with understanding. He didn't say anything, seeming to be thinking of what was appropriate to say next, but Blaine beat him to it.

"But I…I love your son, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, his voice shaking. "And it's really hard for me to say that because I've kind of…n-never said it before…but I do. And he's all the family I need now. I wouldn't give him up for the world. Even if it meant my parents accepting me."

It took all the will power he had in him not to cry, but as he felt Burt Hummel put his arms on his shoulders and look him in the eyes, that will power was beaten by the few tears that ran down Blaine's cheeks.

"I know you love him, son," Burt said. "And just know that you'll always have a family here. With Kurt. With Finn. With Carole. With me."

Son. Burt Hummel had called him son. And for that moment, as he looked at the caring man in front of him, and the kind woman in the living room, and the tall, goofy football player sprawled out on the floor, and the beautiful, delicate boy that he loved sitting next to the fireplace, Blaine new that he finally did have a family. His family was here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the night drew to a close, much to Kurt's dismay, Blaine stated that it was time for him to go home. Kurt went to find his keys to drive him, when Finn came bounding over.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

Finn looked slightly confused. "Coming with you to bring Blaine home?"

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No. You're not."

"But Blaine said that we could both come over and hang out!"

Kurt was growing impatient with his lovable yet completely thick-headed stepbrother. "Yeah, hang out at Blaine's house. My_ boyfriend's _house. His big, empty house with _no parental supervision._"

"Yeah I know, that's why—OHHHHHHH." Kurt watched as realization finally dawned on the taller teen. "But dude, what about Burt? If you don't come home, he's gonna know."

"I am going to come home," Kurt started. "Just not for a while. And he's not going to know because you're going to cover for me. Because that's what brothers do."

Finn looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea of hiding something like this from his kind yet still very intimidating stepfather, but eventually he nodded. "Yeah dude, I got you. Don't worry."

Kurt gave Finn a small smile and a quick hug before running over to the front door where his boyfriend stood, bags in hand. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Blaine said. "And thanks for all this, by the way, Kurt. It…it was the best Christmas I ever had." Kurt felt a warmth grow inside his heart as he looked at the shy smile on Blaine's face. "And these presents you got me were awesome, too."

Kurt smirked to himself as they walked out the door. If Blaine thought those presents were great, wait until he got his final present of the evening.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked up to the front door of Blaine's house and faced each other. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine kissed him lovingly on the lips and then pulled away. "Goodnight Kurt."<p>

Kurt stared at him with a questioning look. "That's it?" he asked. "Just goodnight? You're not gonna make some wise-ass sexual innuendo about having an empty house or wanting to fuck?"

Blaine looked at him nervously. "Um, no…should…should I have..?"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's obvious confusion. He was so very proud of him, so very happy with the person he was around him now. The Blaine Anderson that everyone else knows would have made some offensive comment about bending Kurt over his dining room table and would have pulled him inside the house. But not the Blaine Anderson Kurt knew, the _real_ Blaine Anderson. He was a gentleman. And for that reason, Kurt was all the more confident of his decision that he had made earlier that day.

"No, what you did and said was perfect, Blaine," Kurt responded with a smile. "But I would like to come in. If that's alright with you."

A huge smile spread across Blaine's face as he nodded quickly and fumbled with his keys, trying to get into the empty house as fast as he could. Kurt laughed at the sight as he followed him inside. Blaine turned on the lights and Kurt looked around. It really was a gorgeous house, flawlessly decorated and spotlessly clean. But just being inside for a few seconds, Kurt could already feel what Blaine felt every day of his life: this place was a house, but it wasn't a home.

Blaine walked a little further into the living room, and then turned around to look at his boyfriend. Kurt gave him a little side smile and lifted his eyebrows a tad, giving Blaine the signal he was waiting for, and with that, Blaine sped over to Kurt, grabbed his face, and held him in a passionate kiss for what seemed like hours. Teeth clashed, tongues were roaming everywhere, and the two boys panted harder and harder as they desperately needed air, but did not want to pull away from each other. They were pressed so close together that they almost could have molded into one, but it was still not enough. Kurt was the one to break this kiss as he whispered breathlessly into Blaine's mouth, "Let's go to your bedroom."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Kurt's hand and sped up the stairs towards his room. When he got there, he turned around, picking the slender boy up and placing him down on the bed, grinding on top of him as they kissed each other passionately for more of an eternity. Finally, as Blaine began to work on Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking at every inch of skin he could find, he heard the words come out of Kurt's mouth.

"Let's do it."

Blaine stopped what he was doing, lifting his head up to look Kurt in the eyes, wondering if he had actually said those words, or if Blaine's raging hormones were making him hear things. "What?"

Kurt sat up slightly on his elbows, bringing his face closer to Blaine's as he began to speak. "Blaine, I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you," he said. "And I've thought about it for a while and…I want to give myself to you. Completely."

Blaine had never heard more beautiful and wonderful words ever spoken in his life. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Kurt responded with a small smile. "I'm so, totally, absolutely, unequivocally sure, Blaine."

The smile on Blaine's face was one of such happiness that Kurt was pretty sure it could have cured cancer. He launched himself back at Kurt's neck, slowly unbuttoning the soprano's shirt, then sitting up over him to take off his own shirt. Kurt sat up, just running his hands over Blaine's torso. He was so gorgeous, Kurt couldn't even believe it. His muscles weren't too obviously defined, but his entire body was tone. Kurt ran his hands over his slightly hairy chest and stomach and the faint definition of abs Kurt could see there. He knew it was stupid, but Kurt just wanted to spend forever looking at Blaine. But then, Blaine stood up and began to unbuckle the belt on his pants, and pulled down his jeans and boxers all in one swift motion. Then Kurt's eyes really widened. There stood perfect, sexy, handsome, amazing Blaine, his Blaine, right in front of him, completely naked and fully erect. Kurt's entire body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to just jump at Blaine and ravish every single inch of him. But then that little voice crept into the back of his head. _What if he doesn't like the way I look?_

Kurt started to panic as he laid down as Blaine began to undo his pants as well. Blaine could feel his boyfriend's breath quicken, and looked up at him lovingly. "Kurt, are you okay? I mean, we don't have to do this if you're really not ready."

Kurt took a deep breath, "I want to Blaine, but…what if you don't like the way I look?"

Blaine crawled up to Kurt and kissed him passionately. "Kurt Hummel, you are the most gorgeous, sexiest, most perfect human being ever to grace the earth, and I've been wanting to get inside these pants since the day I met you. Trust me, I can guarantee you I'm going to absolutely _love_ the way you look."

The sexy yet tender growl in Blaine's low, sultry voice was all he needed to push him over the edge. Kurt needed Blaine, and he needed him now. "Okay, let's do this."

Blaine smiled and resumed his task of taking off Kurt's pants and underwear. Once he had, he brought his face back up to Kurt, kissing him tenderly as he carefully made sure not to grind into Kurt too roughly as to scare him away. Kurt, however, was bucking up forcefully into Blaine's hips, trying to indicate that he wanted and needed more. "Blaine," Kurt whispered breathily into Blaine's ear. "Blaine, I don't need this sappy, tender shit, okay?"

"W-What do you mean?" Blaine panted back, slightly confused.

"Before, when we used to hook-up at school…I liked that rough, aggressive Blaine. Please, just for this one night, can you go back to him? Please, Blaine."

The disparity in Kurt's voice nearly sent Blaine over the edge as he resumed the classic growl and cocky smirk he always used to address Kurt with when he first met him. "Of course I can, baby." Then Blaine began to grind harshly into Kurt's erection, causing him to gasp sharply out of the surprise of the touch.

"Oh jesus _christ_, Blaine."

Blaine kept up his fast pace, gyrating his hips harder and harder into Kurt's. Kurt's panting and moaning was getting fast and more shallow and his voice became higher pitched, and Blaine knew this was a tell-tale sign that he was getting close. And right as he thought Kurt was about to fall over the edge, Blaine stopped and got up from the bed, leaving Kurt looking utterly and completely distraught, unable to form a coherent questioning sentence as he looked at Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Save it for the good stuff, baby," Blaine winked as he reached into his side drawer and took out a condom and a bottle of lube. He put a little bit of lube on his forefinger and without warning, shoved it into Kurt. Kurt gasped a little at the sudden intrusion, but then slowly began to relax into Blaine's hand as he worked him over some more.

"Ready for another one?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded frantically as he tried to push himself down harder onto Blaine's finger. Blaine pulled out a little, slipping a second finger into Kurt's entrance, scissoring them to loosen him up a bit more, followed by a third, and by that time, Kurt was gripping the bed sheets desperately with his hand, moaning Blaine's name frantically.

"Please, Blaine," he groaned. "Fuck, I need you inside me. _Please._"

"Mmmm, you're so sexy when you beg, you know that?"

God, that voice, that growl, that smirk. Kurt didn't know how he was even stopping himself from coming at that point. Blaine Anderson is way too fucking sexy for his own good.

Blaine slipped on the condom and lubed himself up, aligning himself with Kurt's hole. "Alright, this is gonna hurt, but just breathe through it and tell me if you need me to stop." And with that, he slowly started to enter the incredibly tight virgin. It took all the self control he had to stop himself from cumming. He had fucked some pretty tight guys before, but Kurt…god, he just felt so fucking _good_.

Kurt gasped at the large intrusion as Blaine slid into him. It stung, sure, but it just felt so right. Blaine was inside of him. The very thought caused Kurt to shudder and clamp down around Blaine's cock. "Okay, move," he whispered, and Blaine did just that. He started out slow, letting Kurt get used to the sensation, and then as he began to see the pain in Kurt's expression be replaced with pleasure, he sped up, holding himself over Kurt's body with his strong, straining arms, as he panted with each thrust, his entire body glistening with sweat.

"FUCK, Blaine! Harder, harder, pleeeeeease!" Kurt was nearly screaming as he dug his fingernails into Blaine's biceps, trying to slam himself down harder onto Blaine's cock in time with his thrusting.

"You want it harder, Hummel?" Blaine growled in an impossibly low octave, even for him. Kurt moaned in agreement. "You want me to bend you over this bed and fuck you until you can't see straight?"

"Oh god, Blaine, YES!"

With that, Blaine pulled out of Kurt momentarily, stood Kurt up in front of him at the edge of the bed, pushed his head down into the mattress, and began ramming him from the back as Kurt moaned and screamed into the bed.

"_Ummmphhhhh_, Blaine, yes, yes, YES!"

Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's hair, pulling his head up from the mattress and leaning over to put his mouth next to his ear. "You like it rough, don't you Hummel? You like me pulling your hair while I ram into your tight virgin ass from behind."

"Oh fuck, Blaine! YES! Yesyesyesyes, _ohhhh my god_."

"You're close, aren't you Hummel?" he growled once again.

"So fucking close, Blaine."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, and with just a few pumps to his throbbing erection, Kurt came so hard, he swore his vision blacked out for a second and he saw stars. And feeling Kurt contract around him as he rode his orgasm out, Blaine released into him as well, not being able to support himself anymore and collapsing on top of Kurt, who in turn, collapsed onto the bed. The two boys lay there panting for a few seconds before Blaine finally worked up the strength to pull out of Kurt, discard the condom, and collapse onto the other side of the bed, across from Kurt. Kurt pulled himself up farther on the bed, snuggling into Blaine's side with Blaine's arm around him.

"Holy shit," Kurt sighed. "That was fucking _amazing._"

"Yeah, that's the response I usually get," Blaine responded with a fake arrogance. Kurt punched him playfully in his side and Blaine laughed, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "You were amazing."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his soft hazel eyes gazing back at him, a small smile on his face, and without even thinking about it, the words left his lips.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's entire body tensed up. He looked back down at Kurt, wanting so badly to respond with those same 3 words, but he couldn't. His old habits kicked in. He can't fall in love. Love isn't real. Love only lets you down. _But it's Kurt,_ he thought to himself. _You love Kurt. You know you do._ Yeah he did. And he wanted more than anything to accept that. But he couldn't. He was just so fucking scared. Blaine's parents said they loved him, and look how that turned out. Whose to say the same won't happen with Kurt?

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, obviously very nervous now, due to Blaine's lack of reciprocation. Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and began to put his clothes back on.

"It's late. You should really get home before your dad notices you're gone."

Kurt felt his heart sink deep into his chest. "Y-Yeah…I guess you're right." He stood up as well to look for his clothes, facing away from Blaine so that he wouldn't see the sea of tears that were welling up inside Kurt's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Haven't really been in the writing mood lately, but I can't leave you guys hanging! Thanks for actually reading my story :P**

Chapter 9

Blaine hadn't talked to Kurt since last night, and he was mentally punching himself in the face for it. Why did he have to fuck things up so badly? He loves Kurt. He knows he does. So why couldn't he just say it? "I love you too, Kurt." That was it. 5 little words, and all of this would have been easily avoided. But no, of course not. That would have made Blaine's life simple and easy and nice. And Blaine's life isn't allowed those luxuries.

As he was losing himself in his battling thoughts, he heard the distinct ring of the doorbell from downstairs. Blaine's mood perked up a little at the sound. _Maybe it's Kurt!_ Then the sudden dread dawned on him. _Oh god, maybe it's Kurt._ Blaine still had absolutely no idea how he was going to fix this. He had messed up royally, and knowing Kurt, the rambunctious soprano was going to come at him, guns a-blazing, and it was not going to be pretty. But, ignoring Kurt was not going to make the situation any better, so Blaine trotted down the staircase and towards the front door; but upon opening it, he was received with a sight that was neither viciously angry, nor the beautiful, delicate boy he was expecting.

"HE LIVES!" screamed the two voices in unison.

There, standing in his doorway, were two people he never expected to see again: Wes Li and David Thompson from his Dalton Academy days. The two boys were his best friends while he was at that school, but they were also his partners in crime. Every ounce of mischief Blaine had gotten into had been alongside these two. Once he transferred to McKinley and found Kurt, he had stopped talking to Wes and David, realizing that their influence on him was a bad one, and he wanted to be good for Kurt. However, ignoring them was not an option and they bounded into his empty house, hugging him and smacking him roughly on the back.

"Blaine motherfucking Anderson! We thought you'd dropped off the face of the planet!" Wes pulled him into a huge and shoved him backward playfully.

"Seriously bro, where the hell have you been?" David inquired.

Blaine considered for a second telling Wes and David the truth, but then he realized how stupid of an idea that would be. Even though he was proud to be Kurt's boyfriend and happy with his life of change, bettering yourself didn't matter to these guys. All that mattered was how badass you are and how many times you've gotten laid recently. And as much as it pained him to admit it, he still wanted his reputation amongst them to be as awesome as it always was.

"Just here, man," Blaine replied. "McKinley's a joke, so I've just been hanging around here, doing nothing."

"Which means you totally could have been chilling with us!" David punched Blaine in the arm. Blaine gave a half-hearted smile and deflected the statement.

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't think about it," Blaine trailed off in thought. "What are you guys even doing here anyway?"

"Wes here saw you at the Lima Bean a couple of days ago," David indicated.

"Yeah, I wanted to catch up to you, but by the time I had gotten my coffee, you were gone."

Blaine remembered that day. He had taken Kurt out for coffee and had been sure he saw Wes out of the corner of his eye. Insisting that they needed to take their coffee to go because he'd rather be at home with Kurt instead of being eyed by all those people, he grabbed their lattes and Kurt and sped from the coffee shop as quickly as he could. But of course, he couldn't let Wes know that.

"Oh, that sucks, bro. I wish I'd seen you."

"It's alright," Wes added. "You were obviously way too concerned with that nice piece of ass you had trailing along next to you. Did you pick him up at the Lima Bean?"

Blaine started to get nervous. He didn't want to demean Kurt and his relationship…but at the same time, he didn't really want Wes and David knowing about it either.

"No, it's not like that."

Wes and David looked confused. "What do you mean it's not like that?" Wes asked. Suddenly, a look of realization dawned on David's face. "Wait, Blaine…is he like, your _boyfriend_ or something?"

Blaine shuffled nervously as Wes and David started to laugh hysterically at the thought. "How cute! Is Blaine finally settling down to play house with lover boy?" Wes wiped a fake tear from his eyes as he added on to David's statement. "If you behave, does he let you snuggle at night? Maybe a peck on the cheek if you're lucky?"

Blaine's temper began to take a hold of him. No one talked to him like this. He was Blaine Anderson!

"My boyfriend? Yeah right. The kid's a good fuck so I keep stringing him along, but we'll see how long that lasts until I get bored."

Blaine felt sick to his stomach as the words left his mouth. Why did he have to care so much what his friends thought of him? He loved Kurt more than anything and anyone. He had wanted to change for him, and he had been changing for him. But why couldn't he just shake the damn obsession with his stupid fucking reputation? But he didn't have time to wallow in his own selfishness as his statement clearly seemed to satisfy Wes and David.

"There's the Anderson we know and love!" Wes commented, clapping him on the back. "Hey, listen man, we gotta go, but don't go MIA on us anymore!"

"Seriously, we need our boy back. Doing illegal shit just isn't as fun without you there anymore," David punched Blaine lightly on the arm, and then the two Dalton boys walked towards the front door. They walked out, looked to their left, and then began to collapse into laughter at the sight that they saw. "Wish we could stick around for this!" Wes yelled over his shoulder to Blaine. What were they even talking about? He walked out the door to look around and saw what had caused Wes and David's reactions. Standing on the left side of his porch was Kurt with a bag of microwave popcorn, some candy, and a bunch of movies in hand. Blaine's heart dropped. How long had he been standing here? Did he hear the whole conversation? Blaine was about to ask when Kurt opened his mouth first.

"I…I came over to apologize f-for last night. I felt bad for springing that on you. I thought we could just watch movies and…"

"Kurt, you don't have to apologize—"

"You're right!" Kurt yelled. His eyes were full of tears and there was a deep look of hatred as he glared at Blaine. "I don't because you don't deserve it! I beat myself up, thinking I messed up this relationship saying that I love you so early, but I'm not the one at fault here. You are!"

Blaine started to feel his eyes water and his lip tremble. "K-Kurt, please—"

"No Blaine!" Kurt screamed and threw all the contents of his movie day-date onto the floor violently. "You used me! I knew you were going to, but I convinced myself you cared! Everything you said to me was a fucking lie! All you wanted was to fuck, and I finally gave it to you, so now I'm worthless. I'm fucking nothing to you and I never was! And you know what Blaine? You're nothing to me."

Blaine physically felt his heart break as Kurt uttered those words. Tears were flowing steadily down his face, but he didn't even care about trying to look tough anymore. All he knew was that the boy he loved was about to leave him.

"Kurt please! I'm sorry! What I said to them, I didn't mean it!"

"Stop lying to me, Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "I'm done with your lies. And I'm done with you."

And with that, Kurt stormed off to his car to cry his entire car ride home, as he left Blaine Anderson crumpled into an emotional mess on his front porch, completely heartbroken by someone he loved and trusted for the second time in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blaine didn't show up for school on Monday. Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Or for the rest of the week. Everyone from Glee club kept coming up to Kurt, asking him what happened and where Blaine was, but Kurt simply shrugged them off saying that he didn't know and he didn't care. But as it became the weekend and it had been almost 10 days since he'd last heard from Blaine, or since _anyone_ had last heard from Blaine for that matter, Kurt had to admit that he was genuinely pretty worried. It was Saturday night when he almost considered calling the boy, when he received an incoming call from Noah Puckerman.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Noah?" Kurt answered, trying to sound like his usual calm and collected self, not wanting Puck to know the emotional toll this whole ordeal with Blaine was taking on him.

"Kurt, I know it's late, but I had to call you," Puck started. The background noise was loud, with music playing and lots of people screaming and yelling at each other. "He won't listen to me, man! But he'll listen to you!"

Kurt was so confused. "He? Who's he? And why would he need to listen to me about anything? Where are you, Noah?"

"Blaine, bro!" Kurt's breath hitched inside his throat. Puck had found him? "He's at this party I'm at, and he's a complete mess, Kurt. I think…I think he might do something really, really bad."

* * *

><p>Blaine was a wreck. After Kurt left that day, his life spiraled downhill so quickly, it was almost impossible for him to recall what it was like to be happy. He barely slept for days. He stopped going to school altogether. What was the point? Graduating, going to college, making something of himself; that was all for Kurt. But now Kurt didn't care. So Blaine didn't either.<p>

After spending the weekday sulking, crying himself to sleep, and attempting to think of ways in which he could possibly win back Kurt's affections, the weekend hit. And with that, came a call from Wes.

"Hello?"

"Anderson!" Wes greeted in an overly cheerful way that made Blaine's heartbroken self wince in pain. "What the fuck's up man?"

"Nothing much," Blaine mumbled, knowing better than to go into detail about his personal life with Wes.

"So I'm assuming your free tonight, right?"

Blaine sighed. Of course he was free tonight. He was free every night. Aside from being his boyfriend, Kurt was the only friend Blaine had. And now he'd lost that, too.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause there's gonna be this crazy party tonight out west. Gonna be a total rager. You down or what?"

Blaine paused for a moment. If he had been happy with his life, he'd have said no. If he had still cared about keeping his life on the right track, he'd have said no. Basically, if he was still with Kurt, he'd have said no.

But Kurt didn't want Blaine anymore. Blaine had nothing to care about anymore.

"Yeah man, I'm in."

* * *

><p>The party was insane. There were too many kegs to count, multiple bottles of vodka, rum, and whatever other type of liquor anyone could get a hold of was sitting lined up for miles on the dining room table of this poor kid's house (who's house it was, Blaine had no idea), red cups were strew everywhere, glasses were broken, chairs were flipped upside down, and bedrooms were occupied with couples left and right. It was the most chaotic show of teenage anarchy Blaine had ever witnessed in his life. Had it been about a year ago, Blaine would have been having the time of his life here and would have owned this party. But instead, all he could do was miserable stare into his third cup of vodka and whatever else Wes had mixed it with. He had no idea. All he knew was that it tasted like pure acetone, but he didn't care. He just clung to the hope that maybe he could drink his pain away with whatever vile concoction this was. However, this wasn't the case. If anything, the alcohol was only amplifying ever negative feeling in his body.<p>

"Damn, Blaine, stop being such a fucking downer," Wes yelled over the obscenely loud music. "I put more vodka in there than mixer, how are you still not drunk-happy?"

"Seems to me like he needs a little something extra."

Both boys turned their heads to face the direction where the voice had come from. A tall, older looking guy with curly brown hair and a hard, intense look in his nearly-black eyes—whether it was from dilated pupils or just the fact that his eyes were really that dark, Blaine didn't know—sauntered over there with his hands in his pockets.

"Seems to me like you need a little some of _this_." The mystery guy took out a small bag filled with beige looking powder. Blaine's eyes widened a little as he realized what it was.

"Is that heroin, bro?" Wes asked with a little tone of alarm in his voice, yet his eyes showed his immediate interest.

"You know it," smiled mystery guy. "Just the pick-me up for your little overly depressed friend over here." He motioned towards Blaine. "So what do you say, fellas? I got clean needles for everyone."

Wes immediately agreed and followed mystery guy up the stairs. Blaine wasn't really surprised by that. Wes was always one to try pretty much anything. But Blaine never thought he'd be that type. Sure, he loved drinking. And stealing things. And vandalism. But hard drugs? That wasn't really his deal. At least, he didn't think so. Yet he still found himself follow Wes and their new drug-dealing friend up the stairs to an empty room. He began to prepare the powder into a needle for himself and shot up. Taking a second to let the effect rush over him, he gave a huge smile as his eyes intensified even more as he began to prepare Wes's syringe. Wes shot up, too, letting the euphoria of the new drug sweep over him as well.

"Blaine, man, you've gotta try this shit! I feel fucking _unreal!_"

Mystery Guy was just preparing Blaine's syringe as two figures burst into the room. There was a blonde girl giggling, obviously wasted, attached to the lips of a tall, mohawked boy Blaine recognized as Kurt's friend Puck.

"Whoops! Sorry to….Blaine?" Puck's eyes fixed themselves onto Blaine's almost as if to reassure himself that it was him, then they swept the room, and a panic grew in his face. "Bro, what…is that _heroin?_"

"And fucking good heroin at that!" Wes chimed in.

Puck began to panic a little. Sure, he was a partyer, but he knew just like any other sane human that hard core drugs like heroin wasn't "just partying." That shit fucked you up big time. And if you took too much, especially on your first time? That shit could fucking kill you.

"Blaine, bro…don't do this. This stuff could really screw you up, man."

"Here you go, Blainey," Mystery Guy said, handing Blaine a full syringe. "It's a big hit, but I think you can handle it."

Blaine took the syringe from him, holding it hesitantly in his hand.

"Seriously Blaine, you could die. Please don't do this." Puck pleaded with him. That was nice. Puck seemed to be concerned for him. But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Because Kurt doesn't care about him.

Blaine barely even noticed that Puck ran out of the room, as Blaine began to roll up his shirt sleeve. He held the needle to the vein in his arm, ready to pierce the skin.

_Without Kurt, I have nothing. Without Kurt, I am nothing._

And with that, Blaine injected. With that, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Just a lot going on. Anyway, gonna be updating a lot more frequently now, so don't worry. Oh, and also, the little bit of the song I used in here is called Come What May from Moulin Rouge.**

Chapter 11

Kurt's entire body felt like it someone had drained all the physical, emotional, and mental strength that he had ever possessed in his life out of him. The past few hours were a complete blur, and his mind tried desperately to put together the pieces. It was almost as if it was too dramatic and intense to have actually happened in real life; to him, no less.

"_Okay Puck, tell me where you are, I'm coming right now."_

_Puck gave him the address. Kurt flew down the staircase, out the door, and into his car. He sped there are fast as he could without risking getting pulled over. The overwhelming feeling of dread was growing in the pit of his stomach. What if he was too late?_

_The scene before him was an absolute madhouse. There were drunken kids everywhere, music was blaring, and the house was huge. How would he ever be able to find Blaine in all this? He desperately started screaming, knowing full well he probably wouldn't hear him, but it was worth a shot._

"_PUCK! PUCKERMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_KURT, I'M UP HERE, HURRY!"_

_Kurt ran up the stairs two at a time to the room that Puck was standing outside of. He looked inside and nearly threw up at the sight that lay before him._

_Some random guy with curly hair was sitting in the corner of the room, obviously not wanting to get his hands dirtied in any of this. Kurt assumed he was the one who had the drugs, so the fact that this guy hadn't split already was surprising. Wes's pupils were full blown and he was shaking violently, obviously with way too much adrenaline pumping through his veins than should have been normal, and for obvious reasons. For underneath Wes's arms, he was bracing a convulsing Blaine._

"_Kurt, I think he OD'd, man!" Puck's voice strained. "Should I call 911?"_

"_No," Kurt replied, his head strangely clear for how dire and intense of a situation this was. "They'll spend their time breaking up this party, not helping Blaine. They'll never get to him in time. Puck, help me carry him to my car, we'll take him to the hospital."_

_Puck nodded and did as he was told, picking the seizing Blaine up swiftly into his arms and heading towards the stairs, followed by Kurt._

"_I'll come with you!" Wes started. _

"_NO!" Kurt yelled back, furious. "This is your fucking fault! If Blaine wasn't so goddamn worried about impressing you and your other little delinquent friends, this never would have happened!"_

_Kurt left a shocked looking Wes in the doorway and he sprinted down the stairs after Puckerman, helping him lay Blaine down in his car, and driving towards Lima General as fast as he possibly could._

And now, here Kurt sat in a cold, plastic chair next to the hospital bed of Blaine Anderson. He was hooked up to numerous IVs that the doctors said were draining the narcotics out of his system, but they said there was no way they could guarantee that severe damage hadn't already be done, or even if he was come out of his drug-induced coma anytime soon.

Puck was out in the waiting room. He called Finn, Mercedes, and a few of the other New Directions whose phones were still on at this hour. He was waiting out there for them to arrive while Kurt sat firmly at Blaine's side.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face. His skin was pale, his eyes were shut, his lips were blue. He looked so weak. So different from the strong, sexy, confident boy Kurt loved. Ha. Love. That's what got them into this mess. If Kurt would have just kept his mouth shut about loving Blaine, things wouldn't have spiraled the way they did. Sure, he was upset with how Blaine reacted, but what did he expect? He knew how touchy Blaine was with feelings and with love and with trust. Kurt shouldn't have barraged him like that. Because right now, he'd rather have a Blaine who was still too scared to say I love you than no Blaine at all. And as Kurt began to feel the tears swell up in his eyes, he gripped Blaine's motionless hand and he began to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never sent the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Everyday I'm loving you more and more._

_Listen to my hear can't you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me, and forgive everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

_But I love you, 'til the end of time._

Kurt lowered his head onto Blaine's bed, squeezing Blaine's hand and hoping for a response.

Nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Puck had finally convinced Kurt to leave Blaine's bedside and come be with the rest of his friends. The girls hugged Kurt tightly, all of their eyes glistening with tears. Finn walked over to Kurt and looked down at him, an expression of worry, pity, and sorrow plastered onto his face. Kurt tried to clear his throat and give Finn a little nod to thank him for coming, not wanting to break down and seem weak in front of his huge, tough, football player of a stepbrother, but before he could, Finn pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, and Kurt absolutely broke down, sobbing into Finn's sweater. They stood there like that for a while, Finn just holding Kurt while he sobbed, and eventually they sat down on a couch in the waiting room of the hospital. Kurt had just fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, snuggled into Finn's chest, when a nurse came walking out to greet the group.

"Mr. Anderson's awake," the nurse said. All the glee clubbers faces lit up exponentially as Finn began to shake Kurt awake.

"Kurt! Dude! Blaine's awake!"

Kurt, having been half asleep, almost thought he was dreaming, but as he saw Finn's goofy grin staring right back at him, he realized he wasn't. He was just about to leap out of his seat and sprint towards Blaine's room when the nurse continued to talk.

"He specifically requested to see Finn Hudson and Mercedes Jones. No one else." Everyone looked extremely confused, especially Finn and Mercedes, but no one more than Kurt.

"What? He doesn't want to see anyone else? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, but those are the only two he asked for, and he was very adamant about me not letting anyone else in yet."

Kurt was absolutely fuming as Finn and Mercedes walked into the hospital room. What was Blaine playing at? He'd refused to tell Kurt he loved him, he bad mouthed Kurt in front of his friends, he'd OD'd on heroin, Kurt had come and rescued him even though they were broken up, and he didn't want to see him? Perfect. Same old asshole Blaine Anderson, the drugs hadn't changed that.

After a few minutes, Finn and Mercedes walked back out, slight smiles on their faces, as they handed little lists to every other glee club member that was there, except for Kurt. The teens all recognized dawned expressions of understanding, and began to get up, leaving the hospital, along with Mercedes. Finn walked over towards Kurt and sat down next to him, not saying a word. Kurt's temper was boiling.

"This is fucking ridiculous, I'm going to see Blaine," but before he could fully get up from the couch they were sitting on, Finn grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"No Kurt!" Finn yelled. Kurt turned to look at him, and angry questioning in his eyes. "You can't go in there yet!"

"And why the hell not?" Kurt snapped back.

"Do you trust me?" Finn asked him earnestly. Kurt was a little taken back by the random question, but answered nonetheless. "Of course I do."

"And do you trust Blaine?" Finn asked again. Kurt hesitated for a moment. Part of him wanted to yell no, but deep down, he knew he couldn't love Blaine unless he trusted him. "Yeah, I guess," Kurt sighed.

"So then you're just going to have to take my word when I say you can't go in there yet."

Kurt sighed dramatically, obviously not overjoyed with this answer, but took it anyway. "Well can you at least tell me where everyone went, and what those pieces of paper were?"

"We all have jobs," Finn answered with a smile.

"And what's your job?" Kurt asked.

"To make sure you don't ruin this by trying to fight your way into Blaine's room!"

* * *

><p>Kurt watched for the next two hours as the glee clubbers who had been at the hospital earlier came back, bags in hand—though of what, Kurt couldn't see—and filed back into Blaine's room, not to re-emerge. Finn just sat patiently at Kurt's side, not allowing him to trick him into "going to the bathroom" or "getting something from the cafeteria" and breaking into Blaine's room. Finally, when Kurt thought he was about to lose his mind, Mercedes, Puck, Brittany, and Santana emerged from Blaine's room.<p>

"You can go in now, Kurt," Mercedes smiled. Kurt stood up and began to walk to Blaine's door, when he turned around to face his friends.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

"Nope, our job here is done," Santana replied. "Now go to your man, Hummel."

Kurt smiled slightly and shook his head as he opened the door and entered Blaine's room, and what he found was a shocking sight indeed.

Every inch of the hospital room had been covered with small paper hearts. And when he said every inch, he meant every inch. And in the middle of this heart-filled room, stood Blaine, a bouquet of white roses in his hand. He offered them to Kurt as Kurt slowly entered the room, looking around, obviously confused and amazed.

"These are for you," he said. "I remember you telling me that one time that you thought red roses were cliché, so I got you white ones. Well, Brittany got you white ones. I, obviously, have not left."

Kurt took the roses and held them out in front of him. He looked up at Blaine, still very much confused.

"Blaine, what is this?"

"It's something your friends helped me with," Blaine answered. "Each one of these hearts has a reason I want to be with you written on it. Take a look."

Kurt put down the flowers on the hospital bed and picked off one of the small pink hearts that was taped to the wall. _"Because I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh."_ He picked off another one. _"Because I love your sarcastic sense of humor." _ He picked off another one. _"Because I love the way you push me to be a better person." _Kurt felt tears well up into his eyes as he read all those lovely things Blaine had to say about him. But before he could say anything else, Blaine spoke again.

"But this one's the most important reason." Blaine held out a small, folded paper heart to Kurt. Kurt took it gently and unfolded it, reading the letters written on it.

"_Because I love you."_

Kurt felt his heart jump up into his throat as the tears began to flow down his face. Blaine walked up to him and took both his hands into his as he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Before I met you Kurt, I was a wreck. I pushed everyone away from me and I wouldn't let myself care for anybody because I was angry; angry that the two people in my life who I thought would always love me didn't anymore. And if my parents couldn't love me, then who else could? But then I met you. And I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried. When I was with you, I felt whole again. Like I actually had a purpose. And you looked at me in a way that no one else ever had. You looked at me like you truly loved me, and like you always would.

I screwed up so badly, Kurt. I was still so worried about my reputation that I said things about you that I didn't mean. But I realized that losing you was far worse than losing my reputation. My reputation is something I can live without. You aren't. And waking up from this coma, realizing how stupid I was to do what I did, and how I easily could have died the other night, it made me see that I couldn't wait any longer to do this."

With that, Blaine pulled Kurt into the most passionate and loving kiss they had ever shared, pulling Kurt tightly into his embrace, feeling the tears on Kurt's cheeks rub off onto his own face. Finally, he broke away.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you more than anything and anyone in the world, and I will until the day I die."

Kurt's heart soared. He looked into the gentle hazel eyes of his boyfriend Blaine. The same eyes that had been so hard towards him before. The same eyes he couldn't shake out of his head when he thought he loathed the boy when they first met. The same eyes that he'd fell in love with almost the second they kissed after their first date. The same eyes he wanted to look into for the rest of his life.

"I love you too, Blaine. I love you so very, very much."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Holy shit, this is actually happening._

Blaine couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. After all the shit he'd been through in his life, all the wrong turns he'd taken, he couldn't believe he was finally as happy as he was. He couldn't believe someone like him got second shots like this. Fate had really been good to him on this one.

"You ready, dude?"

Blaine turned around from where he was staring at himself nervously in the mirror to look at Finn lumbering through the door frame with a smile on his face. Sure, maybe he was so nervous he was a little concerned about being able to make his legs function well enough to get him to walk, but yes. He was ready.

"Yeah, let's do this."

Blaine walked out into the main room, tons of eyes staring at him. His eye immediately found the eyes of Burt and Carole, both of who had glistening tears in their eyes as Blaine smiled at them. As he reached his destination, he smiled warmly at the 5 girls who were standing off to the side in matching red dresses—Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Tina—and then beamed at the beautiful man who was standing in front of him, absolutely glowing with happiness.

Kurt Hummel was beautiful. He was elegant, he was sexy, he was perfect. Blaine could hardly believe his luck as he stood across from this gorgeous boy who was smiling at him with tears in his eyes. He looked so happy, so in love. And Blaine's heart leapt as he realized that he was the one who made this boy so happy. He was the one Kurt was in love with.

Blaine hadn't been listening to the words being spoken around him as he was lost in his trance staring at Kurt, but Finn patted him on the back with a smile, so obviously something kind had been stated about him. He looked back at Finn, who was positively beaming at him, followed by Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike Chang, who also were grinning at their new friend Blaine. Blaine had gone through life with people he barely considered acquaintances, just people to hang out with. He never thought he'd be one to have actual friends, let alone ones that actually cared about him. And as he looked into the smiling eyes of these guys behind him, he realized that he had gained so much more from meeting Kurt than he had originally thought. He had gained friends, he had gained a caring family with Kurt's parents, and soon, he would gain something much more.

And just as he thought that, the words spoken by the man in between him and Kurt shook him from his thoughts.

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, til death do you part?"

Blaine smiled greatly and grabbed Kurt's hands, feeling a few tears swell in the corner of his hazel eyes.

"You bet I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, that's the end! I hope you liked it, and thank you to everyone who read this story :D<strong>


End file.
